


Turnabout Exorcist

by Amystis



Category: D.Gray-man, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amystis/pseuds/Amystis
Summary: The Exorcists Allen and Lenalee are sent to North America, in search of Innocence, a holy material that can harm demons. Their trail leads to Phoenix Wright, who is currently the prime suspect in a murder case. Exorcists and lawyers must brace themselves for their biggest trial yet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Turnabout Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Phoenix WrightXAnime Event on Amino^0^ A crossover fanfiction with the dark fantasy Anime "D. Gray Man" and the first case of "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney".

_At the end of a fictional nineteenth century, in a world, where death is immanent, and murders happen on a daily basis, law and justice can provide at least some comfort and let the souls of the dead rest in peace._

_That is of course, if they don’t fall prey to the Millenium Earl. He, who abuses the mortals’ grief and turns the souls of the departed into his personal puppets: The Akuma._

_The only road to salvation for these tormented spirits are the Exorcists. Warriors who wield a God-given material called Innocence. As part of the Black Order they fight in this Holy War so that one day, humanity can live in freedom of the Millenium Earl and his army of Akuma._

_[April 19_  
Detention Center  
Visitor’s Room]

Those two kids surely were weird. First, those black uniforms were more than suspicious. Second, they wanted to talk with him, a prime suspect in a murder case. Third, they said nothing upon entering the visitor’s room. They just sat there in silence and stared at him. Not that it mattered. You didn’t really have a lot to do in jail anyways. On contrary, Phoenix had been interrogated all day. He was accused of having murdered a man after he had lost a poker game. Not a light matter.

So, the silence was actually rather welcome. He played around with the buttons on his beanie and waited for the kids to speak up.

“Uhm,” the Chinese-looking girl with the twintails said after a while, “You are Mister Phoenix Wright, correct?”

“The one and only. Though my hair used to be spikier,” Phoenix casually put his hands into his sweater’s pockets and cockily lifted his head.

His daughter Trucy had led those two to him. So, he could imagine why the kids looked surprised. Trucy must have told them, how he used to be a famous lawyer, who had ruled the courtroom with his wit, his charms and his flashy gestures. They must have been expecting a gentleman in a blue suit, not an unshaved guy in a sweater. In fact, they looked almost as surprised as the other young man Phoenix had talked with not too long ago. An uprising lawyer who would play a key role in tomorrow’s trial. In more ways than one.

“I already got myself a lawyer, a top notch-newbie at that. So, I doubt you are here to help me in my trial, right?” Phoenix asked.

“We uhm- ” the kids exchanged a confused glance, and Phoenix chuckled. Enough fooling around. Now it was time he spilled the beans, “Don’t worry, you need to say no more. I know these clothes. You two are Exorcists, right?”

Though the kids seemed surprised, they also relaxed a little upon his statement. The boy even removed his hood, so his snow-white hair was completely exposed. A red scar ran across his left eye and ended in a pentagram on his forehead. Phoenix had heard about this boy. Allen Walker, a child that got cursed by his very own father for turning him into an Akuma. And the newest addition to the Exorcists. The girl with him was Lenalee Lee, an Exorcist who has been with the Black Order since her childhood.

“I know my way around the supernatural… especially the Akuma,” Phoenix bent forward, as far as the glass partition between them allowed, “Actually, I have a few good friends over at the Black Order. Have you ever heard of the name Fey?”

Lenalee’s eyes widened, “Fey?! Like Mia Fey? _The_ Mia Fey?”

“Mia Fey. That name sounds familiar,” Allen said. His accent was British.

“Mia Fey was a top-class exorcist. She basically handled business here in North America on her own! The order was even planning on making her a General!”

Phoenix couldn’t help but smile upon Lenalee’s words. It was good to know that his friend was still pretty famous amongst Exorcists. Even though it has been a decade since her passing.

“Ten years ago, Mia was murdered by a criminal who turned out to be an Akuma. The world lost a great Exorcist that day. However, her little sister Maya and her cousin Pearl followed in her footsteps. In Mia’s place, they are hunting the Akuma on this continent. And I,” Phoenix grinned, “I opened the Wright Anything Agency. Together with my daughter, I scout people with special talents. After all, if somebody has a really, really quirky ability, it often comes down to one cause.”

Lenalee quickly caught on, “Innocence!”

That was right, Innocence. The only material in the world that was capable of harming Akuma. Yet an Innocence alone is useless without a user. People who are compatible with Innocence often develop special powers. Weird talents. Phoenix had founded the Anything Agency for that reason. In order to find those people who are capable of using Innocence. And therefore, are also capable of becoming Exorcists and assist the Black Order in the battle against the Millenium Earl.

That apprentice of his friend Kristoph Gavin. A young man with two spiky strands of hair and a red suit. Apollo Justice. He would defend Phoenix in tomorrow’s murder trial. He suspected that big bracelet of his to be Innocence.

Phoenix had informed the Black Order about his hunch, and the Black Order had sent Allen and Lenalee to investigate the matter.

“So, Mister Wright, you already know who bears the Innocence?” Allen asked.

“I have a hunch. How about you watch tomorrow’s trial?” Phoenix said, “Where else could Innocence be triggered, if not in a heated courtroom battle?”

Lenalee seemed excited upon his proposal. Of course. That girl had been living within the cold walls of the Black Order ever since she was a child. She didn’t even know her home country, China, really well, let alone had she ever been in a trial. Seeing her, Phoenix became grateful that Maya and Pearly did not suffer a similar fate. Even though the traditions of their hometown, Kurain Village, could be cruel, they were nothing compared to what growing up within the Black Order was like.

“I’ve never seen a trial before!” Lenalee’s enthusiasm made Phoenix think she would have been a top lawyer in another life. She turned to her friend, “What about you, Allen? …Allen?”

Allen was cowering on the floor. Depressed? Angry? Willing to murder someone? A weird mix of all three. He mumbled some incomprehensible things. Mostly he cursed a certain person. Phoenix was oddly convinced about that.

“I’ve been in a few trials myself,” Allen finally said between his gibberish, “Thanks to my master’s debts.”

Ah, that explained things. Allen must have been the apprentice of that guy. Mia had mentioned him once. That mischievous General, who spent his days drinking and flirting, never showed his face at the Black Order… and basically was a huge pain in the backside.

“Cross Marian, am I right? So, He made his apprentice pay his bills? I heard his debts were inhuman.”

Upon Phoenix’s words, Allen’s murderous aura intensified, “Inhuman?” he growled, “You have no idea what kind of monster my Master is. I spent weeks at the Poker table, trying to earn enough money for a single bill.”

Phoenix mentally noted that he should never utter Cross Marian’s in front of Allen again. However, at the word “poker” he pricked up his ears. “So, you play poker, huh Allen? I’d love to play against you someday.”

“You better be warned. I never lose at cards,” Allen said. He had looked so friendly before Phoenix never would have guessed he could make such a face. The eyes under the white hair flashed up menacingly.

But Phoenix wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. “I’m a pretty decent player myself,” Phoenix grinned, “Especially when Trucy is with me. We are kind of invincible together.”

“That reminds me,” Lenalee mentioned, “I don’t mean to sound rude, Mister Wright but you seem rather young to be the father of someone Trucy’s age…”

That was a sudden change of topic. Though Phoenix couldn’t blame Lenalee for her curiosity. “Trucy isn’t my biological daughter,” he explained, “Her mother died when she was young and her father ran away, so I took her in Though, even if we aren’t related by blood, I assure you, the bond we have is that of a true family.”

Once he’d finished, he noticed how Allen’s expression had softened. The murderous poker-aura had vanished. Phoenix’s story must have remembered him of something.

“Mana…” Allen whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Mana… Phoenix had never heard that name before. Without a doubt it was a person Allen held dear. Maybe their bond had been familiar with the one between Trucy and Phoenix?

Phoenix kept silent and looked at the white-haired boy. Allen had been through a lot. The scar across his eye was proof of it. He and Lenalee had been scarred by the Holy War against the Millenium Earl. Just as Mia. And Maya, and Pearly who were out there somewhere fighting as Exorcists. Fighting against the Akuma, that no ordinary person would stand a chance against. All that Phoenix could do to help them, was finding as much other Exorcists as possible.

Phoenix’s hand wrapped around the Magatama he was always carrying with him. It was a gift from Maya. Not Innocence but a special charm that could detect whether an Akuma was nearby or not. And to Phoenix’s dismay, it had recently always reacted when he had looked at one person: Kristoph Gavin, Apollo’s master. He might be an Akuma. They needed to protect Apollo from him. At all costs.

“Be careful tomorrow,” Phoenix said, “I am not compatible with Innocence. Neither is Trucy. We lawyers can assure justice is served. But only Exorcists can protect us from the Akuma.”

Tomorrow’s trial will be one of his toughest yet. He looked at Allen and Lenalee. Though they were barely older than Trucy, he knew he could count on their abilities. They would do everything in their might. As Exorcists. Somewhere out there, Maya and Pearly battled the Akuma with the same resolve. Mia’s legacy. That thought gave Phoenix strength. Exorcists and lawyers. Together, they had to give it all in this Holy War.

“Let’s see that justice is served. To every soul. The living and the dead.”

[To be continued]


End file.
